DE 101 35 020 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for detecting and eliminating a tip-over risk of a motor vehicle equipped with a regulation system, about a vehicle axis oriented in the vehicle's longitudinal direction. In this, a variable describing the transverse dynamics of the vehicle is ascertained and is compared with a threshold value. In the event the threshold value is exceeded, the set of all possible combinations of output signal values deliverable by the regulation system to actuators for stability regulation is limited.